With the development of modern society, the importance of personal identification and personal information security has gained increasing attention. Since a human fingerprint is unique and invariable, the fingerprint identification technology is highly safe and reliable and easy and convenient to use, and is widely used in various fields for protecting safety of personal information, including the field of display, especially the field of electronic devices having a display function, such as mobile phones, laptop computers, tablet computers, digital cameras, etc. A fingerprint identification function has already become one of the essential functions of current electronic devices, and it is greatly significant for enhancing safety and extending the range of application of electronic devices.
Hence, there is a need in the art for providing an improved fingerprint identification apparatus.